Love Velvet
by Moonlight X Luna
Summary: Luna and Sesshomaru have one boy and one girl but what is this new evil thinking about. Kagome and Inuyasha are mating in this one and this is the Sequal to Memories to Love so please read that one first......
1. Prologue

**Love Velvet**

**Prologue**

_It has been nine months since the gang last got together, Luna and Kagura were expecting twins which the fathers were happy about since it's kinda rare to have twins. Luna and Kagura were in the birthing room with Sango, Kagome and Rin while the men stayed outside pacing in the halls expect Inuyasha Miroku and Shippo "Will ya'll stop moving" said Inuyasha opening one eye to look at the fathers-to-be "I can't stop worrying about my mate" said Sesshomaru sighing "Neither can I" said Lord Arc "You have nothing to worry about since the girls are in there with them" said Miroku as Shippo nodded his head in agreement, Sesshomaru and Arc sighed as they sat down criss-cross. _

_Kagome come out and smiled brightly at the fathers "I think someone wants to meet their daddy's" said Kagome as she allowed the fathers in to see their mates holding twins, Sesshomaru walked over to Luna and smiled seeing one boy and one girl "Their beautiful" he said as they opened their eyes to see their father "Well the boy looks like me but has your eyes" he added then looked at the girl seeing her eyes of golden amber eyes "They are gorgeous" Luna said smiling. Lord Arc went to his mate seeing two males and smiled "Their going to be strong" he mentioned then smirked as they opened their eyes, he smiled lovingly at his mate as he nuzzled her "Their beautiful" he said then the girls giggled "Well do you want to hold one Arcy" said Kagura smirking as she handed him, one of the kids that looked like his mother expect had his eyes, he held it tightly then smiled "I want to name him Leo" Kagura pointed to the one that he was holding while he nodded "Akito" said Lord Arc looking at his mate "Akito? It's perfect" she said smiling._

_Luna giggled at the site then smirked seeing Inuyasha look nervous "Inuyasha came here and hold your nephew" she said giggling as Inuyasha walked over and held him, Luna smirked at Sesshomaru "So Inuyasha how does it feel being an uncle" asked Luna giggling "It feels great" he said smiling as the kid grab his ears gently "Wow he likes you" said Kagome smiling then Inuyasha blushed "Kagome want to hold your neice" Luna asked smiling as Kagome walked over and grabbed her neice "She is so much like you Luna" said Sango giggling then Miroku walked over and rubbed her stomach then Sango blushed "Awwww Sango your blushing" Luna started giggling as Sango glared towards her "Sorry Sango" she added then the Midwife entered "It's time to breast feed everyone out expect the fathers" she said, Kagome and Inuyasha handed one child to each parent and left with the gang. _

_Luna took her little girl rubbing her nipple infront of her little girl as she grabbed onto it "Good girl" said Luna smiling "We haven't named them yet mate" said Sesshomaru holding his son for the first time since he was born "Angel for the little girl" said Luna then looked at the little boy "Maru" said Luna smiling then she switched kids with him. Sesshomaru kissed his mates check and smiled gently "Their perfect Mate" he mentioned then kissed her lips gently, Later that night Sesshomaru went to his father's grave then turned and was about to leave when Tenseiga pulsed "Tenseiga" Sesshomaru looked at his fathers grave then he pulled out Tenseiga from his steath and saw the messangers from the world-beyond, he swiped the blade cross then the ground shook as there was a shadow standing before him "Hello Son" said Lord Toga "Hello Father" said Sesshomaru bowing respectedly "It's good to be back in the living" he said stretching then Luna came running "Sesshomaru!" yelled Luna hugging him tightly "Who is this pretty little thing Sesshomaru" asked his father "L-Lord T-Toga" Luna looked shocked "Do I know you" he asked looking confused "Lady Luna you shouldn't be running" said Miroku with the rest running behind him._

_Lord Toga looked at Luna "Wow princess Luna you look gorgeous" he said smirking "Thank you Lord Toga but I'm not the same little girl you once knew" Luna giggled seeing his face, the gang walked over as Inuyasha stepped into view Lord Toga smiled "Hello Inuyasha it's been quiet sometime since I've seen you" he said then Inuyasha looked at his father confused then Kagome walked to towards Inuyasha and elbowed him in the side "Owww what the hell" yelled Inuyasha rubbing his bruised side, Inuyasha sighed then looked more closer "F-Father" he said then fell backwards "Well that was fun" giggled Luna "Sesshomaru carry him" added Luna as Sesshomaru walked over towards his half-brother and draped him over his shoulder while walking back to the castle, Everyone came in as Lord Arc came running up towards them and stopped. _

_Lord Toga smirked at him so did Lord Arc "Well look at the devil" said Lord Arc walking closer towards Lord Toga "Well ain't it my side kick devil" said Lord Toga smirking "Ya'll two know each other" Luna asked looking at them "Well yea we were the most troublesome and gorgeous teens ever" explained Lord Toga then Luna giggled "Girl's were fighting over us like we were the newest kimono's ever" said Lord Arc smirking "I doubt that" said Luna smirking at them "Your mother fell in love with him and he fell in love with him infact if it wasn't for her father they would've mated" explained Lord Toga "Then how was I born" asked Luna frowning "They still loved each other so once in awhile they would get together and that how You and Star were born" said Lord Toga._

_Luna looked at her father as he sighed "It's true Luna" said Lord Arc sighing more "I'm fine with it dad, infact I'm glad it happened that way cause I hated Lord Ryu" said Luna smiling as Sesshomaru came and hugged her tighly "Sesshomaru did ya'll mate" asked Lord Toga looking at them "Yes we did father" said Sesshomaru grinning while Lune nodded her head "Do I have any grand kids" he asked smirking "Yes you do" said Luna giggling then Lord Toga cames over and rubs her stomach "Yes I'm expecting Grandchildren" yelled Lord Toga excitedly then Luna pounds his head "They have already been born" glared Luna. Luna walked Lord Toga towards the nursing room where there were two cribs in the room "I have two grand kids" he asked them "Yes and they are beautifully heathly" said Luna smiling brightly "That's good to hear" he said smiling as he walked towards the little boys crib "What's this little guys name" asked Lord Toga grinning widely "His name is Maru" said Sesshomaru while smirking "What about that one" he asked pointing toward the little girl "Her name is Angel" said Luna smiling cutely, Someone entered the room "Mom Dad....Someone is here to see ya'll" Rin said then bowed respectfully towards their guest " I didn't know that ya'll two had another one" said Lord Toga "I'm not theirs by blood.....I'm just adpoted by them" explained Rin as Lord Toga came over and picked up her hands "Your family to them little one" he said softly to her._

_Sesshomaru and Luna were walking towards the guest area but Luna was tackled by a red head "Luna-chan" yelled the voice "Ayame and Koga it's been awhile" said Luna hugging her back " We missed you so much" she said hugging Luna back "Well I missed you as well" Luna smirked as they stood up "Well looks like Koga is going to be a father" Luna added as Ayame blushed "That reminds have you had the kids yet" she asked while Luna nodded her head "Yay I'm an Auntie" Ayame said excitedly. The guards came running into the palace bowing to their Lord and Lady "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Luna" said one guard "There are some people here to see you" said the other guard as they stood up "Thank you Niko and Liko" Luna said to the twins as they left, Two people came in with their heads up high looking just like Sesshomaru "Hello my Son" said his mother Diana "Hello Mother" he said coldly "Hello Sesshomaru!" said a female giggling as she tackled him to the ground and kissed his lips making Luna growl and about to attack the female on her mate but Koga was holding her back._

_Luna got out of his hold and grabbed the female by the collar and dragged her off of him "Stay the hell away from my mate unless you want to die by my hands" she growled out coldly then Diana slapped her "He isn't your mate" she said coldly then Luna giggled and showed her the mating mark he made on her "I would watch myself if I were you Mother.....for she isn't someone you want to mess with" said Sesshomaru holding her back from hurting his mother even though he wanted her too, Just then His father came out with their kids but they were giggling "Luna they were crying for you but I made them stop but hurting myself" said Lord Toga chuckling "T-Toga" said Diana speechless "Daddy!" yelled the female I just dragged off of Sesshomaru "Daddy?" Luna questioned "She's my sister" said Sesshomaru "You didn't tell me you had a sister and why did she kiss you on the lips" asked Luna with her eye brow raised "We did that when we're very little" explained Sesshomaru smirking "Luna I'm sorry for kissing my brother but I haven't seen him in twelve years" said his sister Lona "It's oh ok.....I just over-reacted cause if he left me his ass would be dust" Luna said chuckling while punching him in the arm. _

_Diana growled then pushed Luna away from his son "You don't deserve my son" she said growling then Luna sighed "Diana don't touch my daughter-in-law that I have wanted for so along" said Lord Toga as he walked over to Luna "But she doesn't deserve him" she yelled at him "Mother you will don't say that about my mate" roared Sesshomaru as the babies cried but Luna hit Lord Toga's head making them laugh "Sesshy it's alright I'm fine" said Luna then Lona hugged Luna "I forgot about that little five year old I use to play with when I was at the eastern palace" she said smiling "Lona I totally forgot" said Luna hugging her back smiling also "It's been awhile" said Lona giggling "Yea it has" she giggled also. Sesshomaru smirked looking at them "Does this mean your my sister" asked Lona " Yea it does" said Luna smiling cutely "NO it doesn't I truly forbid it" yelled Diana glaring at Luna but Lord Arc came out seeing Diana "Lord Arc" she said bowing "Diana" he said coldly "You heard what she said didn't you Arc" asked Lord Toga "Of course I heard what she said about my daughter" said Lord Arc glaring towards Diana "Uncle Arc it's been awhile" said Lona smiling "Hey Lona it's been awhile but remember I'm not really your uncle" said Lord Arc smiling "I know but me and Luna have been child-hood friends since forever but I forgot" said Lona sighing and hugging Luna "Oh yea Lona your an Aunt" Luna giggled seeing Lona and Lady Diana's reaction "R-Really I'm an aunt" she said excitedly then looked at her father seeing the babies "Are those my neice and nephew" she asked as Luna nodded._

_Luna took her kids away from their grandfather and handed the little girl to her auntie Lona "What's her name" she asked smiling "Angel is her name and this handsome little devil that takes after his father is Maru" said Luna giggling then Inuyasha cames walking towards them but sighted Lona and started turning around "Oh Inuyasha" Luna smirked walking over to him and pulling him over "Inuyasha it's been awhile....I missed you" said Lona poutting then gulped seeing Lady Diana there as well. Sesshomaru sighed then walked over to his mate "Well everyone it's late so I think everyone should turn in for the night" said Sesshomaru sighing "Oh Jaken come here please" pleaded Luna as Jaken came running over with hearts in his eyes "Yes Lady Luna what can I do for you" asked Jaken bowing lowly "Can you take the guests to the guest rooms please" pouted Luna as he took them to their guest room, Lady Diana looked back at Luna and seeing Sesshomaru for the first time since his child-hood "Mother, Sesshomaru as changed alot because of Luna" said Lona following Jaken "Your right about that Miss Lona" said Jaken sighing "I haven't seen him happy in years then Lady Luna cames along and he changes" added Jaken smiling "Well heres your room Ladies" said Jaken pointing left "Lady Ayame and Lord Koga your room is on the right" he mentioned as he left the hall._

_Luna was in the nursery with Kagome,Rin and Sango "They are so adorable" said Kagome smiling at them "Yea they sure are" said Sango giggling "Well I'm glad that I'm an older sister" said Rin smiling brightly, Lady Diana walked towards the room "Hey Luna do you think You and Sesshomaru will have anymore kids" asked Kagome making Luna blush "Well someday but I don't want anymore right now because we have our adpoted daughter Rin and these cute little things" said Luna smiling cutely "Your right about that Mama" said Rin hugging Luna, Lady Diana walked into the room as Luna spotted her then bowed "Welcome to the Nursery Lady Diana" said Luna brightly as Lady Diana walked over towards the little babies then her breathe was taking away from her "Their Beautiful" she said smiling. Luna smiled then Lady Diana hugged her tightly "I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday Luna can you forgive me" she asked her "Of course Lady Diana I forgive you" said Luna smiling "May I hold one" she asked smiling "Of course" Luna grabbed Angel and handed her to Lady Diana "Hello I'm your grandmother" she said smiling at her as she smiled back._

_Lady Diana left the castle as Lona stayed so she could help Luna out alittle then Ayame and Koga left as well but promised they would be back once in awhile, Sango and Miroku returned back to the village since Kohaku was there with the new recruits, the same went for Luna's father and new mother along with her twin boys but Kagome and Inuyasha stayed since Inuyasha was in charge of the army and to keep his father out of trouble, Kagome stayed to Miko train Rin some more. Little did they suspect that evil was going to raise soon but for now it was laying in wait for the right moment._

**Me: It's me again with the sequal of Memories of Love**

**Angel: Hi I'm the Main Character of this Story along with my Brother Maru yay *she giggled***

**Maru: Yo I'm Maru and Angel is my little sister * he sighed***

**Luna: I hope you enjoy this story just like you enjoyed Memories of Love *she smiled cutely***

**Sesshomaru: Hey Luna are we ever going to have sex again * he pouted***

**Inuyasha: Grow up Sesshomaru and Kagome will you mate with me *he asked her***

**Kagome: Yes I will Inuyasha *she smiled brightly***

**Me: That was......CUTE *she squealed* Love is in the air.**

**Shippo: Miss Luna Moon doesn't own Inuyasha at all.**

**Me:Thanks Shippo, Hey Maru do you want to say it or Does Angel want to.**

**Angel: I'll do it Moon-sama *she cleared her throat* Bye everyone and please R&R.**

**Everyone: Good-bye Everyone *They cheered***


	2. Chapter 1: Little Angels

**Love Velvet**

**Chapter 1: Little Angel's**

_**Five years since Luna was breast-feeding her little Angel's but now they are six years old and being adorable "Luna!" yelled Inuyasha "What is it Inuyasha" Luna asked her best guy friend ever "Koga and Ayame are here with their little runts" said Inuyasha growling "Mutt-face calm down" said Koga as he walked over with his wife and his two little boys and two little girls "Inuyasha go tell Sesshomaru please" said Luna rubbing her temples. Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door "Come in Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru still sitting at his desk as Inuyasha opened the door and walked in then closed it as he sat in a chair in front of his desk "What is it Inuyasha" asked Sesshomaru looking at him "Koga and his little brats are here" said Inuyasha looking at him "Of course" said Sesshomaru sighing and standing up, walking towards the door sighing "Go get Angel and Maru" he ordered as he left the room inorder to find his mate.**_

_**Inuyasha went into the garden seeing Shippo and Rin playing with the twins "Angel! Maru. your father wants ya'll" yelled Inuyasha as he got tackled by two giggling six year olds "Uncle Inuyasha" yelled the twin in unison "Hey Uncle Inuyasha have you seen Kagome" asked Rin giggling "She went back to her time for alittle awhile" said Inuyasha sitting up with the twins "So Uncle Inuyasha when are you going to ask Aunt Kagome to mate with you" asked Angel smiling as Inuyasha choked "How do you know about mating" asked Inuyasha with a shocked expression on his face "Shippo told us about some of it" said Maru giggling. Inuyasha moved the twins out of the way as he chased after Shippo and hit him on the head "Don't tell six year olds about mating Shippo and your so lucky that Kagome isn't here" yelled Inuyasha as he gave him a lecture about it, Kagome just got home from her long travels but heard what Inuyasha was saying to Shippo.**_

_**Luna and Lona were walking towards the throne room as they heard Sesshomaru aruging with Koga "Lona go get the twins from the garden" said Luna as she walked into the throne room and Lona went to the garden, Luna sighed as she walked towards the throne "What the hell is going on here" she asked her mate and friend "Your Mate here is being stubborn cause I want to arrange one of my kids to one of your kids to make the kingdoms stronger" said Koga glaring at Sesshomaru "Ayame do you argee with Koga" asked Luna as she shook her head no "I think they should fall in love with whom ever they want" said Luna walking over towards Sesshomaru "I argee with Luna honey" said Ayame sighing. Lona and Inuyasha were coming with the twins towards the throne room then Inuyasha saw Kagome walking towards them "Auntie Kagome" yelled the twins as they went running but was caught by her "Hello Angel and Hello Maru" she said kissing their foreheads, Inuyasha came running over and they kissed each other "Welcome home love" said Inuyasha smiling "It's good to be home" said Kagome giggling, They went to the throne room together as they were openning the door they heard arguing making them sigh.**_

_**Angel and Maru ran in there and hugged their Mommy and Daddy "Can we stop this please" said Luna standing up with Maru in one arm and Angel in another one "It's time for their bath then dinner and Welcome back Kagome" said Luna smiling as she took them out of the room and went towards her and Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru followed after them and grab his mates hand "Luna what's wrong" he asked seeing his mate all-troubled "I'm worried about the arrangement Koga wants" she answered looking up at her mate "Luna don't worry nothing is going to happen I promise you" said Sesshomaru as he took up her hand and kissed it " and besides I won't let my little baby girl get arranged since I don't want her mating until she's matured to mate" he added making Luna giggle "I know that hunny" said Luna smirking, They reached the room of the hot springs.**_

_**Luna helps the twins with their clothes and places them in the hot springs, She stands up has she unties her obi and takes off her outer kimono and inner kimono leaving her in just a pair of panties and a bra, Sesshomaru walks over and unclips the bra with his claws as she grasps "Sesshomaru...." whispered Luna glaring at him "What?" grinned Sesshomaru as he was pushed in the hot springs with all his clothes on. Sesshomaru reached the surface to see his mate and children giggling at him then Sesshomaru got out of the hot springs to see his mate all naked, He took off his clothes fast and pushed her in while he jumped in then grabbed her as she surfaced "Sesshomaru you horny dog" squealed Luna as she pushed away from him "Bad Pup" said Lord Toga "Lord Toga" screamed Luna as she went under the water only leaving her head.**_

_**Sesshomaru smirked then looked at his father "Father you know how Luna get's when she's embarrassed" he said then sighed "Grandpa" screamed the twins as they swam over to him, and they hug him tightly "I know that son but I was in the hot springs over" said Lord Toga chuckling "I didn't mean to embarrass you my dear Luna" he add grinning "Oh stuff it you old horn dog" said Luna glaring towards Lord Toga, Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over to Luna then picked her up and placed her on the side. **_

_**Sesshomaru draped a towel around her as she stood up and walked towards their room, Sesshomaru sighed then looked over at his father giving him the death glare that could probably kill "Father why are you here" he asked out of curiousity "Just to see my grand children" he said looking at his son, Sesshomaru sighed then nodded "If you want them then take them and get them ready for dinner so I can calm my mate down" said Sesshomaru sighing "Of course son" said Lord Toga as he picked up the twins "Come along Angel and Maru" he added as he stood up from his side of the hot springs.**_

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

_**I was in our room with the towel still wrapped around me as my mate walked towards me "Are you doing better" he asked me while he stood infront of me, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled his face closer to mine "I soon will be" I said then I kissed him gently on the lips as he kissed me back. The towel dropped as he picked me up and placed me on the bed as he climbed ontop of me as we pulled apart for some breathing "I love you Luna" he smiled at me "and I love you Sesshomaru" I said as we kissed again Sesshomaru took off his towel, he postioned himself at my entrance and was about thrust when there was a knock on the door "Lord Sesshomaru" yelled Jaken making me sigh.**_

_**He growled dangerously as he got up and pant on his hakama's then went to the door "Yes Jaken" he said coldly towards the toad "The halfing would like to talk to Lady Luna about something" screeched Jaken "Fine by me" I said cheerfully as Jaken walked away "I wonder why he wants to talk to you and not me" he asked then looked over at me seeing that I was putting on thin stockings then a black mini-skirt with the matching corset with white ribbon holding it together making him smirk.**_

_Nomarl P.O.V._

_**Sesshomaru looked at his mate lustfully as he walked over to her and pulled her into him "You look good enough to eat" he whispered in her ear making her blush slightly then she pulled away and walked towards the door "If your a good boy and wait after dinner I'll let you open your present but you can't rip it" she said smirking hoping he got the meaning which he did, as she stood into the hall and started looking for her brother. Lu ound Inuyasha sitting in the garden watching Kagome play with the children in the garden secretly then she tapped his shoulder making him jump and turn around "Hello Puppy dog" Luna smiled while he sighed in relief "Sorry did I make you jump" she asked him softly "Feh....yea right" he said putting his hands into the sleeves of his robe "Jaken said you wanted to talk to me about something" Luna giggled "I don't know how to ask Luna" Inuyasha sighed then looked back over towards his love.**_

_**Luna smiled then patted his shoulder "Do you remember what you, Kagome and Sesshomaru did when I was mad at him" she mentioned then he nodded his head "Then do something romantic like that" she said hoping he got the message, he got the message perfectly well "Thank you Luna" he said then hugged her tightly "No problem Brother" said Luna rubbing his ears. Inuyasha smacked her hands away from his ears "Will you leave my ears alone please sis" whined Inuyasha as he covered his ears "Sorry bro but I can't help it hehe" Luna smiled then stood up from the ground, but she got knocked down again by a small something "owwww that hurt" she whined then noticed something **__'Zero why do you always do that shesh'__** Luna frowned at the dragon**_'Sorry Luna but your father sent a very important message' _**said Zero has he took the note from behind his back and handed it to her.**_

_'Dear Daughter,_

_Just letting you know that me and Kagura and your little brothers are coming to visit you and your mate in four days._

_I have something for my grandson and grand-daughter as well and tell Lord Toga that I'm gonna kick his ass when I get there._

_Love,_

_Lord Arc and Lady Kagura_

_P.S. Sorry for the short notice kiddo but We will see you when we get there'_

_**Luna sighed then start panicing then Sesshomaru came running out "Luna what's wrong" he asked concern as their pups ran over to them "D-Dad is coming in four days with everyone" she looked terrified "Other Grandpa and Uncles are coming yay" said the twins as they started dancing, Toga came running out "What the hell is going on here" he asked then looked at Luna's face "Let me guess Arc is coming over right" he asked then looked scared "Yea he is in four days and he mentioned that he is going to kick your butt Father" said Luna smirking. Sesshomaru and Luna were telling the servents to get two rooms ready for the arrival of her father and other family members, as more servents got a feast to be prepared in there honor they recieved another letter from her father saying that they we almost there.**_

**Me: Wow that took about two or one month to finish it but hey with me moving and stuff it was pretty damn hard.**

**Angel: Don't worry Writer-sama you have it done.**

**Maru: Yea what my twin said and also thanking Someone who reviewed this story.**

**Me: Thank you so much and please view again.......**

**Inuyasha: Please hurry up with the next chapter please.**

**Me: Hey Kagome do you mind sitting him and Luna please do the Disclaimer and the other thing.**

**Kagome: Sit boy**

**Luna: Miss Luna-sama doesn't own Inuyasha or Characters.**

**Luna: and please R&R thank you and good bye.**

**Everyone: Bye!**__


	3. So sorry

Hello Dear Readers,

I know that you do not wish to hear this but my father as taking out the drive that has my chapters for my stories in them and I didn't save them in my flash drive….. Please be patient with me until I figure something else to do. I just hope that you understand what I'm going through and I will update soon I truly hope…… Thank you for reading this and I will come up with something even if I have to restart the chapter and It will probably be out by Christmas Eve or Day I'm not sure…… Thank you again for the reviews you have sent me and I hope they keep coming and please do not become angry with me until next time bye.

Love,

Moonlight Luna.


	4. Chapter 2:Happiness arrives yet evil app

_**Love Velvet**_

_**Chapter 2: Happiness arrives yet evil appears**_

_At last after receiving the note from Zero the fourth day has finally arrived as Luna and Sesshomaru waited at the front gate for them to hear a deep howl "Their almost here" answered Luna smiling as she grabbed her mates hands tightly, then saw a giant wolf emerge from the trees as it bent down letting it's travelers off it's back "Sister Luna" yelled the twins in unison has they ran and tackled hugged her "Oh ok Leo and Akito off your sister now" said Kagura in a stern voice._

_The twins got off then Her father went back to his humanoid form, Luna ran off to her father and hugged him tightly "God your tiny" teased her father Lord Arc "Dad do not start" Luna warned him then his grandchildren came running towards them "Grandfather" they yelled then Luna smiled as she grabbed them "They don't know their strength yet" Luna said grinning has she put them back on the ground._

_Sesshomaru nodded to his father-in-law as they shook hands "Dad why did you come and visit" asked Luna as they walked back inside "We will discuss it when your other two friends come" explained Arc as he sighed, "Daddy can me and Leo go play with Maru and Angel in the garden" asked Akito smiling "Sure kiddo go right ahead" he said smiling "Rin, Shippo go with them please" asked Sesshomaru as they nodded and followed after the hyper five year old kids._

_&^%$*^&*%^&**^%&*_

_The kids plus the two adults were in the garden playing together, as Rin stole glances towards Shippo then sighed "Rin what's wrong" asked an innocent Maru as he stared at his sister "Nothing Maru" she answered then giggled when she saw the leaned Shippo getting tackled and tickled by three five year olds. Rin saw the change in Shippo when they were younger cause now he is taller than her and more built thanks to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha "Rin? Hello anyone in there?" Shippo waved his hand in front of her face "I'm sorry what did you say" she answered sheepishly "I asked you if your alright" said Shippo standing there in front of her "Yea Shippo I'm fine" answered Rin with a smile._

_Shippo was looking at Rin cause he kinda had a crush on her but he didn't think that she liked him at all but how wrong he was, he smiled back at her then got tackled to the ground by Angel, Maru and the other two "Why am I always getting tackled" he muttered then sighed as he heard the most beautiful laugh and it was coming from Rin. _

_The children sat on top of Shippo and started tickling him "Say Uncle" said Angel while tickling him harder "Alright Uncle" said Shippo chuckling deeply, Kagome popped out of no where and giggled "Wow someone gave up quickly" she said smirking "And also Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku just arrived at the gate." she announced and Angel and Maru went running towards the main entrance._

* * *

_Sango and Miroku just arrived on Kirara as she went back to her small form, Sango and Miroku started walking but stopped to catch to blurs of furs "Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku we missed you" they yelled in unison smiling and hugging them tightly "Sango!" yelled Luna as she came running and knocked her over as she moved the little one out of the way first "Hello Luna" said Sango as Miroku chuckled then noticed pulling on his leg._

_Miroku remembered that they didn't introduce someone yet as everyone come out to greet them, Miroku picked up the little boy that clung to his leg then everyone saw the little boy "Hey Everyone this is Kaname" said Miroku, Kaname had dark blue hair, with blue ears on top of his head as he wore a white hakama and a white haori with blue flowers and a blue obi._

_Angel looks up and blushes then Sesshomaru notices and glares at the kid making the kid shrink back into Miroku "Sesshomaru be nice" said Luna glaring back at him "Or no more you know what for two weeks" she added making Sesshomaru sigh "Fine Luna" he said watching the kid from the corners of his eyes._

_Luna smiled then giggled as she went to Miroku and hugged him then looked at Kaname "Hello Cutie I'm Auntie Luna" Luna smiled cheerfully as the little boy waved "Awwww cute and look at his ears" she added has she started rubbing them making him purr "So cute" said Luna then Kagome pushed her out of the way "Hi Kaname I'm your Auntie Kagome" she said smiling and rubbing his ears._

_Sesshomaru pulled Luna away from the little Hanyou kid before she wanted to adopt any, she crossed her arms and pouted as she was being dragged away from her spot "Evilness Sesshomaru" she whined out "I do not want to hear it Luna" he scolded her then she glared at him, Maru and Angel walked over towards Kaname and smiled "Hi there I'm Maru and this is my sister Angel" introduced Maru as he reached out a hand._

_Inuyasha smiled at the sight then Rin jumped on his shoulders "Uncle Inuyasha are you being grateful for letting Luna raise them instead Lord Sesshomaru" asked Rin smiling "Of course you little runt now get off before I get Shippo over here" he threatened as she jumped off his shoulders "Alright jeez don't have a cow Uncle Inuyasha" she sighed walking over to the kids "Hey lets go tackle Shippo" Rin said giggling "Nope No way in Hell" said Shippo then got smacked by Inuyasha "Watch your language in front of the little kids Shippo" scolded Inuyasha._

_Shippo run away from the kids as they chased after him into the gardens "Hey leave me alone" he complained, Kagome laughed as she watched them chase after Shippo "Poor poor Shippo what are we going to do about them." Asked Kagome as she grinned. Shippo turned his head around as he hide behind a tree and concealed his aura and scent for those who sniff and for those who can sense aura's, they ran past him but one and that was Rin cause no matter what she could sense him and that was thanks to Kagome-chan, she peeked around the tree as she tapped his shoulder. "I found you Shippo-chan." She said with a smile on her face as he jumped out of his skin._

_Shippo turned around and saw Rin standing there with a smile then he sighed in relief. "R-Rin h-how did you find me" he stuttered out as she came closer towards him "I found you cause I wanted to Shippo" she replied with a big smile. Shippo blushed as he looked towards her, then he heard yelling "Shippo where are you?" they screamed out as they ran past the tree again as he grabbed Rin and pulled her tightly against his body as he sighed deeply "That was truly close" he whispered then looked down and blushed deeply as Rin was looking up at him._

_Shippo leaned forward has did Rin as their lips touched deeply. "Ew gross kissing." Said a voice they pulled away to see the kids standing there but Angel giggled. "I think it's sweet that they are finally together Leo." She replied "Jeez Angel you are so much like your mother it's unreal" said Shippo "So what Shippo-chan" replied Maru as he glared towards him "and your just like your father" Shippo added with a laugh. Maru glared daggers at Shippo as he ready his claws "Maru stop it…You know how father will be if we hurt anyone that are older than us." She said pulling Maru away "Yea she's right Maru so ran along and go play with the other kids "said Shippo, Maru growled towards him "MARU!" yelled Luna as she ran over "Stop this right now young man" she said scolding him "Yes Mom" he replied still glaring towards Shippo._

_Luna looked over towards Shippo and Rin "Both of you thinking about having any bad thoughts ya'll will be in trouble with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do I make myself clear" she said as she grabbed the kids and took them towards the adults. Inuyasha looked towards Shippo and sighed as Sesshomaru glared towards the boy sniffing Rin "Oh crap" Shippo muttered under his breathe as he then turned back around and started running as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chased after him "Men" Luna sighed as she turned towards Rin "They just love you sweetie that's all" she said with loving in her voice "I know mother." Rin looked towards her with a smile "So father what's going on." Luna asked turning towards her father "It will soon be revealed hun and do time." He replied wisely._

_#$!#(!)#%*#(!)#(*#_

_**Me: Hello everyone…sorry that it's taken me this long to finish this but I have other stories to write as well so please forgive me.**_

_**Luna: Rin and Shippo are finally together that's a good thing I believe. (she giggled)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (he glared) I don't think so.**_

_**Me: Who cares what you think Sesshomaru-baka (she stuck out her tongue) **_

_**Inuyasha: Ha-ha you got called a Baka by Moonlight (he laughed)**_

_**Me: Moonlight isn't bad Inu but still don't make me hurt you Inu-Baka (she giggled)**_

_**Miroku: So Miss Moon how's your other story coming along (he grinned walking towards her)**_

_**Me: Well the Miki Yoru story is going good and I want to do a Amuto next (she sighed) and if you touch me I will kill you or have Inu kill you.**_

_**Inuyasha: (He grinned) Anyway Please Read and Review**_

_**Me: Bye everyone and thanks Inu.**_

_**Everyone: Bye-Bye everyone.**_


End file.
